Trick or Treat
by Kittenshift17
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Hermione was minding her own business and counting her candy until a certain Viking wizard snatched her away and seduced her with the sweetest of treats.


**A/N: Day Two of the DEE Halloween Prompts. I hope you like this one!**

 **xx-Kitten.**

* * *

 **Trick or Treat**

 _By Kittenshift17_

* * *

 _Prompts: Thorfinn Rowle ~ "I was counting my candy, when all of a sudden..." ~ Hermione Granger ~ "Trick or Treat?"_

* * *

"Twenty-seven… twenty-eight… Ron, do you want this liquorice wand? Twenty-nine…. Thirty… Thirty-one…. Argh!"

Hermione Granger screeched in surprise as a pair of strong arms snatched hold of her from behind. Her candy collection scattered across the cobblestones and rolled away under benches and dustbins. Before she could even gasp in disappointment or horror, she felt the sickening tug of Apparation and she got the feeling her night was about to take a very unexpected turn.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Thorfinn Rowle was smirking as the little witch in his hold began to fight. He'd done it. He'd caught Hermione Granger off guard and snatched her away from Potter. The Dark Lord would surely reward him for this.

"Let me go!" she snarled, her hand diving for her wand but Thorfinn beat her to it, snatching it out of her pocket before she could reach it. She was slight enough that he pinned her to him with one arm and Thorfinn laughed when she tried to stomp on his foot and missed.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you Princess?" he said and she went ramrod stiff in his hold.

"Rowle?" she breathed, terror evident in her tone.

"Trick or Treat?" he purred into her ear, enjoying the way she shuddered, trying to wiggle out of his hold.

"If I say 'Trick', you're going to hex me, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yep," Thorfinn chuckled.

"And if I say 'Treat'?" Granger asked, her voice lowering.

"Please do," Thorfinn muttered in her ear, still restraining her and taking great delight in rubbing his growing erection against her pert little arse to let her know just what kind of treat she might be in for.

"I think I'd rather the hex," she said snidely and Thorfinn's smirk grew. The little bitch was brave, he'd give her that.

"Scared of my cock, Princess?" he taunted.

"Terrified of contracting whatever STDs you've picked up," she retorted.

"You're such a sweet-talker," he deadpanned.

"Let me go, Rowle," she demanded, struggling harder when Thorfinn rubbed himself against her, his mind inundated with fantasies of putting this smug little bitch in her place.

"You know, I don't think I will," he mused, smirking. "Trick or Treat, Princess?"

"Are you aware that in the eyes of the law agreement to sexual acts under duress, such as the threat of bodily harm should I disagree, is considered rape and carries the same criminal sentence?" she asked him and Thorfinn rolled his eyes.

"As though I'd get a fair trial if I'm ever caught?" he scoffed, twisting his arm until he could show off his Dark Mark to the little bitch. "You think I care about laws, or sentences?"

"I'd rather die than get any closer to you, Rowle," she spat.

"I'm sure the Dark Lord would be happy to grant me the privilege of killing you, Princess," he shrugged.

She froze again, her head twisting slightly as she peered around. He'd Apparated them to his home at Rowle Tower, intent on having a little fun with her before handing her over to the Dark Lord.

"If I said 'treat'," she began softly. "Would you still hand me over to Voldemort?"

"I could be _persuaded_ not to," Thorfinn smirked, rubbing himself on her again. With his arm belted across her chest to hold her captive, Thorfinn could feel the erratic hammering of her heart inside her chest and he just knew he had her when her heart skipped a beat.

"As though I can trust you word?" she asked.

"I'll tell you what, Princess," he said, loosening his hold on her to trail his fingers across her stomach – bare thanks to the fairy-costume she wore. "If you can make it worth my while to risk angering the Dark Lord by _not_ delivering you to him, I'll set you free."

"Worth your while, as in…" she trailed off but Thorfinn could tell that she knew exactly what the price of her freedom would be.

She pulled out of his hold and turned to stare up at him, a frown marring her pretty face. Thorfinn blinked a little in surprise when he realised the bratty, buck-toothed kid he'd torment back in school had grown into an alluringly beautiful young woman. Shit, he'd only been fucking with her about shagging him for her freedom, but now he was thinking he wouldn't mind crawling between her legs if he could.

Her eyes were dark, like chocolate, and her long hair hung in wild curls to her waist. She'd worn it loose and wild, with a crown of autumn delights tangled into it for Halloween. Thorfinn's fingers itched to burrow into all those curls and drag her around by them.

"What's it going to be, Princess?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her before letting a hot gaze rake the length of her petite body.

"You'd really let me go just to shag me?" she asked, looking doubtful. "Forgetting that I'm a muggleborn, are we?"

Thorfinn shrugged. "Muggleborn, half-blood, pure-blood, muggle. Pussy is pussy, Princess."

"And you want mine," she said, and Thorfinn would swear her lips twitched on a smirk at the very idea.

"I can't let you go without some incentive," he shrugged. "The Dark Lord finds out I had you as a prisoner and let you loose, I'll be tortured."

"If you hand me over to him, _I'll_ be tortured," she pointed out.

"And if we make a deal, you get to go free, I get laid, and the Dark Lord never has to know," Thorfinn winked. "So, what's it going to be, Princess? Trick? Or Treat?"

She nibbled her bottom lip in such a way that Thorfinn considered retracting the offer to let her decide at all and just taking what he wanted.

She raked her eyes over him from the gleaming mane of golden hair that hung about his shoulders all the way to his slightly scuffed dragon-hide boots. Thorfinn smirked when he caught the way her eyes lingered just a little too long on the tent he was making in his trousers.

"If I catch anything from you, I'm going to hunt you down and make whatever Voldemort might do to you feel like butterfly kisses in comparison, Thorfinn Rowle," she threatened before stepping toward him and reaching up to tangle her hands in his long hair.

Thorfinn chuckled sinfully, his cock twitching as she pulled his hair hard enough to sting, tugging him down so she could snog him. She didn't hesitate over it and he kind of liked the way she took charge immediately. He wasn't used to that in a woman. Most of the girls he fucked were the kind to bat their eyelashes and smile coyly and flirt for ages before he could talk them out of their knickers.

When her lips met his, Thorfinn kissed Granger back hungrily, his hands dropping to her waist and tugging her closer before sliding down to grip her pert little arse. She nibbled his bottom lip with surprising gentleness, since he'd been expecting her to bite him or try to hurt him, and Thorfinn kind of hated the way she tasted so sweet. Like chocolate. Hauling her up by the grip on her arse, Thorfinn deepened the kiss, and she tangled her tongue with his without hesitation.

He'd have smirked if his mouth wasn't otherwise engaged, kind of wanting to stop just to tease her over how eager and cooperative she was being for a witch who'd just argued the legality of duress. When she locked her ankles at the small of his back and rocked against his erection, his knees almost buckled. Thorfinn snogged her harder, striding away through Rowle Tower, intent on hard-fucking her in his bed. He was blind as he carried her without breaking their fervent snog and she groaned when he pressed her into walls along the way, rubbing against her, wanting to be inside her.

She clung to his wide shoulders with ease, snogging him hotly and trusting him enough not to drop her. Her fingers began to toy with the buttons on his shirt as he carried her across the threshold and into his bedroom. Thorfinn smirked when he dropped her onto the bed, breaking their kiss and enjoying the little squeak of her surprise. She blinked up at him for a moment before mewling needily and reaching for him. She snagged the two sides of his shirt and jerked hard, tearing the buttons off.

"Eager for me, Princess?" he taunted.

"Eager for it to be over," she retorted and Thorfinn smirked when the heat in her eyes didn't match the acid in her tone.

"Sure, you are," he said, shrugging out of his shirt before shoving her down on the bed, nudging her legs apart with his knees. She huffed when he pinned her wrists above her head and leaned over her, snogging her again.

She arched under him when he lowered himself down to press against her once more.

"Stop teasing," she growled several breathless minutes later when he tormented her, frotting against her, revelling in the way she arched into him and rubbed herself on him like a needy kitten.

"Never," he chuckled, peppering kisses down the side of her neck and smirking when she wriggled her wrists out of his hold before reaching for his belt.

It jingled as she unbuckled it, and the rasp of his fly made him quiver, his cock throbbing needily, wanting to be buried inside her. Fuck, he wanted her. She squirmed under him until she wriggled out of her knickers, flipping her fairy-skirt up out of the way before dipping her hand inside his jeans. Thorfinn nipped her shoulder when she pulled him closer by gripping his dick in her hot little hands.

Circe's cunt, she was demanding. She pumped her hands up and down the length of him quickly, making no comment on his endowment and Thorfinn kind of wanted to smack her for being such an eager little thing.

Before she could pull him all the way down on top of her, Thorfinn slipped his hand between them, burrowing it between her legs and liking the little mewl of sound she made against his chest when he traced his fingers over her clit gently before sliding them the length of her slick pussy and burying two fingers inside her.

Fuck, she was tight.

"Tell me you're not a virgin, Princess," he muttered into her hair, his eyes crossing when she pumped his dick again and again, making him crazy.

"What if I am?" she asked.

"Then I'm sorry in advance, because I'm going to wreck this pussy," he told her, his voice hoarse with how bad he wanted inside all that tight, slick heat. She nipped his shoulder, though in protest to his statement, demand for more, or punishment for being so crass, Thorfinn couldn't tell. He didn't care. All he wanted was to be inside her.

She wanted it too, he could tell. She clamped around his fingers, trying to draw him deeper, wanting more, and Thorfinn laughed when she pulled insistently on his cock, drawing him closer and fishing his hand from between her legs.

"Impatient, baby-girl?" Thorfinn smirked down at her, poised to bury himself inside her and pausing, pulling back just far enough to meet her gaze.

"Fuck me, Rowle," she commanded and Thorfinn nearly came before he could ever get inside her.

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled before thrusting home.

She cried out, her eyes closing at the sensation as he tunnelled deep inside her until every last inch of him was being squeezed by her tight pussy.

" _Fuck_ ," Thorfinn breathed, his own eyes closing against the ecstasy of so much tight heat engulfing him.

Reaching for her lips, he claimed another searing kiss, pulling out of her slowly only to drive into her once more. Fucking hell, he was so screwed. His plans for double crossing her and handing her over to Voldemort went out the window. His intention of ever letting her go sailed out right behind it. He wasn't letting this one go. Nope, she could forget it. Her place from now on would be right there in his bed, impaled on his cock and groaning his name like a fucking angel.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly, rocking her hips into every thrust as he built to a steady rhythm, his eyes crossing with the sensations.

He had to think about really boring and horrible things to keep it from ending before he could break her into a million little pieces and just listen to her scream.

"So fucking good," he muttered when he broke from her lips, burying his face in her unruly curls and breathing in the sweet scent of her perfume.

"Harder, Thorfinn," she murmured, tangling her hands into his hair, clawing at his back, rocking into every thrust.

"Fuck, Princess, you're killing me," he said, his voice strained when she began to clench around him.

Heat boiled through him, threatening to overwhelm him and go shooting out the end of his cock and Thorfinn groaned softly, burrowing his hand between them to seek out her clit. She squeaked when he found it and she jerked under him when he pressed his thumb to that sensitive little bundle. She squirmed when he drew circles with it, and when she detonated it was with a low, breathy whine and a spasm that made him see stars.

"Ungh," Thorfinn grunted, the heat boiling all the way down his spine and up from his toes, all of it shooting out his dick and filling her up with him. She milked him for every drop, her nails cutting into his shoulders, her pussy spasming and clenching around him as she orgasmed.

They were both breathing hard as he collapsed on top of her and Thorfinn knew he was probably crushing her, but he was too weak to move. She didn't protest, despite his much larger and more muscular size, and Thorfinn buried his face in her hair once more, breathing her in and trying to remember how to think straight.

She didn't speak as she caught her breath, but Thorfinn sighed when he felt her small hands slide into his blond hair, her fingers carding through the thick locks before trailing down his back.

"Granger?" Thorfinn asked quietly without lifting off her.

"Mmmm?" she hummed, sounding sleepy and content.

"What are your Yuletide plans?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she wanted to know, obviously suspicious.

Thorfinn pulled back enough to meet her gaze, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when he saw the contented gleam in her eyes.

"Well, a Halloween treat is one thing," he said. "But I'm thinking that for yule this year, I'd like to unwrap you."

"Happy Halloween, Rowle," she said even as she rolled her eyes at the cheesy line and Thorfinn laughed when she pulled his face back to hers and stole another searing kiss from his lips.


End file.
